Food processing, preparation, serving and consumption produces large quantities of reuseable soiled dishes, table ware, pots and pans and other equipment often referred to as utensils. Before such items can be reused they must be washed and usually dried. Industrial and institutional cleaning of such goods is generally done in machine washing equipment of various types. However, essentially all washing machines employ an aqueous detergent solution to clean the soiled dishes and other food handling equipment. The aqueous detergent solution is generally sprayed onto the soiled items in an enclosed chamber so that both the solubilizing action of the solution and the mechanical action of the spray against the items combine to clean the soiled dishes and the like.
Restaurants and institutions already have available several types of detergent products for use in dishwashing machines, including granular compositions, liquids, slurries and solid bricks or blocks. Some of these are directly introduced into the machine while others are dispensed automatically by various types of feeding equipment. One type of automatic equipment for producing a detergent washing solution from a solid cast detergent block is disclosed in Fernholz et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,781. While it functions satisfactorily it is more complicated than desired by many potential users.
Wertheimer U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,417 discloses a detergent solution dispensing product consisting of an open top cup-shaped receptacle having a cleansing agent cake held therein by a forced fit so that water can not flow along the side of the cake adjacent the receptable wall. A solution of the detergent is produced by supporting the receptable beneath a source of water, such as a faucet. The cake remains firmly located in the receptacle until substantially wholly consumed. The product is apparently not intended for use in a dishwashing machine.
Even though products are available for use in dishwashing machines, it is desired to have availble a readily usable detergent product which provides a controlled supply of a detergent solution, and which is simple to use and is low cost for use in dishwashing machines.